


Beautiful

by thebookwormslytherin



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Fat Shaming, Floof, Fluff, Reader-Insert, a tiny bit of angst, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookwormslytherin/pseuds/thebookwormslytherin
Summary: Hope it turned out well.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it turned out well.

‘If you don’t lose weight, you will never find a guy’  
‘Stop eating Y/N, do you want to get fatter?’  
‘You won’t even be in his list of potential girlfriends. Have you even seen yourself? It’s one thing to have a crush and another thing to even think that he would want to be with you’  
You close your eyes as all these voices rang in your head. All those comments made by your mother, your friends, your other relatives still made you feel insecure about yourself even though it has been years since you met them. They still make you feel vulnerable even though you are now a successful woman and a part of SHIELD. And now that you were here at your cousin’s wedding, the one who is now getting married to your ex, all those comments made in the past were hitting you back like a train.   
‘Love?’  
You were pulled out of your thoughts by Steve’s calm voice. He always seemed to keep you calm and composed no matter how stressed out you were. When you received the invitation to the wedding, you were skeptical about taking Steve with you as your plus one. I mean sure he was your boyfriend, but thinking about all those comments that you were sure will make their way into the conversation with your parents, you weren’t sure you wanted to embarrass yourself like that in front of him. But when you told him about that, he was filled with rage for every person who made you feel bad about yourself.   
‘It’s going to be okay’, he reassured you and you both finally entered the hall.   
Once inside, You and Steve mostly kept to yourselves, just sitting at your table and talking to each other. You have been successful at avoiding most of those shallow relatives and friends. You felt safe and relaxed in his company. 

It had taken you a long time to accept yourself the way you are. It was only when you moved away from your house and away from all that toxicity; you were able to realize that you didn’t need to change. That you were happy the way you were and if someone loved you enough, it wouldn’t matter to them if you were fat or thin, dark or light skinned or whatever your physical appearance won’t matter to them. And when you met Steve, you knew you had found that guy who will love you no matter what.   
You and Steve were in a deep discussion about a particular mission when you saw your cousin and her now husband coming your way. You groaned internally and Steve noticed them too. He knew how much you hated your cousin and how she always made you feel bad about yourself. 

According to everyone in your family, she was the epitome of perfection and there was no way she could do anything bad. But what they didn’t know was how much she tormented you all your childhood. You both were the same age and went to the same school, and there was not a single time when you weren’t compared to her and when she didn’t bully you. And when you began dating one of your classmates, she couldn’t take it and hence made sure you broke up so she could be with him and rub it in your face.   
‘Is that you Y/N? How are you doing? And no wonder I got complaints about the shortage of food at our wedding’, your cousin smirked as she looked at some food on your plate while her husband chuckled.  
‘Congratulations on your wedding’, you mumbled ignoring them comment.   
You didn’t notice Steve fuming beside you. You had given him specific instructions to be quiet and calm no matter what the people say but he couldn’t take it. He just can’t sit there and see someone insult his love.  
Your cousin was about to say something when Steve interrupted her, ‘I think I failed to introduce myself, I’m Steve Rogers, Y/N’s boyfriend’.  
Your cousin gaped at him as he shook hands with your ex. She couldn’t believe you would even have a boyfriend let alone someone so handsome. There was no way loser like you could get him. Your ex winced at his grip when they shook hands and you stifled a laugh when you realized that Steve didn’t hold back his strength.   
‘How much money did she pay you to go out with her’, she sneered and you sighed.   
Of course, she would think that. There was no other way a guy like Steve would go out with you unless you are paying him. You rolled your eyes.   
‘Okay one, I’m her boyfriend. I don’t care if you believe it or not, your thoughts don’t matter to me. And I can’t believe you made my girlfriend’s childhood miserable and are still hell-bent on making her feel bad about herself. But you don’t see that there is nothing I would change about her. She is beautiful and so smart. She is a good person inside and out and what matters the most is her personality. She would always be better than you are’.  
‘Also, I don’t think someone could be paid enough to deal with such shitty personalities’, Steve added before holding you by your waist and leaving them there.   
As soon as you were out, you pulled him into a passionate kiss.   
‘Thank you for being there for me and standing up for me. I love you’, you said as you broke apart.   
‘I love you too’, he murmured back, kissing on your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your feedback, it means a lot to me.


End file.
